A Knock at the Door
by Jellia
Summary: Here's the 8th chapter of A Knock at the Door which may or may not be the last chapter. Please review.Thank you very much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow sanubis fans my name is Jennifer, but I prefer Jen and this my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Also this some random one-shot.  
**

**Disclaimer:I wish I owned the Amazing characters but Rick Riordan does.  
**

**A Knock at the Door**

Sadie here, did you miss me? Obviously you did or you wouldn't be listening to me right now. I bet you're wondering why I am speaking to you even though I said I was done? Well it beats me I'm not quite sure either. Okay enough with the introduction, let me get you informed on what's happen so far. I'm finally fourteen yeah I know exciting! Carter is still as annoying as ever and dating the feisty Zia. We all still live in the mansion in Brooklyn training our initiates. Felix is still obsessed with penguins (I still don't get it?) Walt. Well Walt and Jaz are dating. Which I'm completely fine with. [Shut up Carter I am not jealous.] Any who where was I? Oh yeah and the gods are still around (they say hi once in a while) and chaos is sort of balanced. [God Carter just get out of the room!] Finally! Now I know you may probably be thinking hmm... Sadie are you avoiding speaking about Anubis on purpose? The answer is a big bloody YES! I mean that death boy hasn't spoken to me in three months! Yeah I know the nerve of that guy! I mean how "important" can business be in the underworld that he can't pop in to say a hello? He's the bloody god of toilet paper for crying out loud! *Faint knock on the door* Hold on for a sec. I slide out of bed and open the door.

"Hey Sadie you've got a um...er visitor." says Jaz unevenly. Jaz nervous? I must be imagining things.

"Who?" I ask. In response Jaz steps to the right to reveal a familiar dark silhouette.

"Anubis?" I gasp in shock. He steps out of the shadows. His black tousled hair is perfectly swept as if a breeze has just passed by. His light brown eyes peer from his long eyelashes to look at me.

"Lady Kane." he says in his infuriating yet charming way.

"What are you doing here?" I say a little too harshly crossing my arms across my chest.

"So... um yeah I got to go do something." says Jaz awkwardly. I watch her leave with a pang of regret. I don't want to be left alone with him. I turn to catch him starring at me with a goofy grin on his face that I just want to slap off!

"Answer me." I demand. His eyes narrow and he arches an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously mad at me? Can't a god come by to say hello?" I laugh bitterly.

"Any other god but you." I say cooly and step back into my room to close the door on his gorgeous face. Of course being a god and all he's one step a head of me. He slips into my room in one swift motion and is lying on my bed with his arms behind his head, and that same grin plastered on his face.

"GET OUT!" I yell. I can feel my face turning slightly red with anger. He doesn't even wince he just pats the space next to him, beckoning with his eyes for me to join him. I sigh and walk over to my bed. I yank his ankle with all my force but he doesn't even move. I try again my energy slowly draining. He chuckles and before I can protest I am in his arms.

"You're so cute when you're angry." he whispers in my ear tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I squirm in his arms trying to escape.

He sighs, "I've missed you so much Sadie, each day I thought about you wondering when I would see you again." he says softly. I stop and look up at him. His brown chocolate orbs attack me making me slowly forget everything. I look away and try with my last effort to escape his warm embrace. I groan in frustration.

"Let go of me!" my voice slightly quivers. I know i'm on the brink of tears because I can feel them begin sting my eyes. My vision blurs and all of a sudden Anubis is on top of me (not on top, on top) looking down on me with sad brown eyes.

"Sadie I love you, please forgive me." his voice sincere. I feel a tear stream down my cheek but before I can wipe it away Anubis kisses me. Not a crazy passionate kiss, but a soft warm kiss meant to say sorry. Surprisingly with all the confusion and anger going on in my head I kiss him back. We kiss for long time, but of course me being human and all I have to pull back for air. He smiles at me his eyes light and alive, he strokes my cheek tenderly and hops of my bed.

"Got to go Lady Kane!" he says as he walks towards the door. Anger boils inside of me. So he comes to my room apologizes, then kisses me and leaves?

"You're not going anywhere death boy!" I yell and run to the door. I slide in between him and the door. He grins.

"Can't get enough of me Kane?" I roll my eyes. What an arrogant pig I think loudly.

"That's not it," Is all I manage to say. His grin widens. "I mean you come to my room apologize, kiss me and then leave! Come on what type of boyfriend are you?" I immediately regret using the b word. He tilts his chin as if hes thinking.

"Hmm...boyfriend I like the sound of it Sadie."

**Thinking of adding more. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm just going to add a little more because I'm still working on it! Also thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Trust me I DO NOT own any of the characters Rick does.  
**

"Hmm...boyfriend I like the sound of it Sadie." I swear if gods could be harmed he would have been taken to the hospital a long time ago. I roll my eyes and curse under my breath.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" Which came out sounding like a hiss. Anubis frowned.

"Why what a sharp tongue you have, especially when speaking to your boyfriend." He shook his head and took my hand. All of a sudden a portal formed in the hallway. He stepped towards but I stayed.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked. Truthfully I didn't know, I mean any girl would kill for chance to be alone with him and it's not like I didn't want to (trust me I did). But Carter would kill me if he found out I left, especially at this hour. Yeah he would probably be running around screaming and pulling his hair out. (Not really) But the thought of it puts a smile on my face.

"What the heck!" I say as I step forward to the swirling portal. I look at Anubis his eyes gleam mischievously as we jump into the portal.

Okay I am a little jealous right now. I mean we jump through the portal everything turns dark, and then I land flat on my belly while Anubis lands gracefully on his feet. And he has the nerve to laugh. He tries to give me a hand but I slap it back. I straighten my shirt and look around to see that we are in London.

"Oh my gods how did y-you know?" I stutter. Just the sight of home warms me, even if it feels like below 20 degrees. I look over the ledge where we landed past the Thames river where I see Big Ben. The old clock tower looks magnificent in the fog, looking at it reminds me of all the memories I had here. Emotions wash over me mostly home sickness, and I can feel my eyes begin to sting a little. I sigh and turn to catch Anubis's brown eyes gazing at me intensely, I look away feeling my cheeks flush.

"I didn't know you missed home so badly." he says gently. He walks up to me his hands reach out to cup my face. His thumbs brush over my bright red cheeks. I can feel electricity sparks where ever he touches, and it's quite distracting.

"Hmm...wait what?" I ask. He chuckles.

"Some ones a bit light headed, where's your head Kane?" It's not in the right places I almost said but instead I just leaned in and kissed him. His soft lips went along with it and soon my arms were wrapped around his neck. Our bodies were pressed together and I felt like there were like mini fireworks on my skin and I barley noticed the harsh winds. Yeah romantic I know. We stood there for what felt like hours kissing each other deeply but all good things come to an end, right? So we finally stopped even though I didn't want to but Anubis reminded me of Carter and I agreed. (I know even when Carter's not there he finds a way to ruin everything.) He summoned another portal except this time all we had to do was walk through. We were back in my hallway.

"So did you enjoy our little date...girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes, he is never going to stop is he?

"Well if you count kissing for almost an hour a date, then yes I did." I turned to go into my room but Anubis turned me back to him and kissed me, and this time it was definitely more wild. I was shocked. I started to kiss him back the same hungry way he kissed me but he pulled back. His eyes were full with this unknown look, desire.

"Well I better get going, goodnight Sadie." I blinked unsure of what just happened. All I knew was that I felt dizzy, but in a good way.

"Yeah um yea goodnight Anubis." I said and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, oh and you um might want to pull your shirt down." he said awkwardly. I looked down embarrassed, how did this happen?

I looked at Anubis he saw my expression and blushed bright red.

"Yeah bye." he said looking down at his shoes and walked back into the portal. I stumbled back into my room no doubt looking like an idiot, but I couldn't stop smiling. I looked in my mirror and barley recognized the girl in it. Her hair looked like a golden nest, her shirt was on a little crooked, and most of she looked happy even with swollen lips. I fell into bed clutching a pillow to my chest thinking about one particular boy and you guessed it, it was Anubis.

**How did you guys like it was it too romantic or fluffy? Review Please! Also thinking of doing more one-shots**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

** Hey guys sorry for the late update! But I finally got past my writer's block. Okay thank you for all the kind reviews, really you're all awesome. Any ways I'm sorry if this has any typos or missing words but that's what's been happening to me lately when I upload my stories like "A Thoughtful Gift." (P.S check it out.) So just letting ya know. Enjoy!**

** The Unexpected Call**

Hullo. It's me, Sadie (not my annoying brother Carter). What's up? That's how the american's say hi here (I know strange.) You know what let's just get straight to it. Look I've never been much of a girly girl or anything but yesterday...was a how do I put it? A nice surprise...who am I kidding it was amazing! After so many months of being separated and being angry at him, I couldn't do it! His warm brown eyes pierced me and I realized that truly I just missed him...a lot. And as far as I can tell he miss-

"Sadie get your lazy butt out of bed or Carter and I will!" Zia hissed through the door. There's Zia for ya! (Not much of a morning person, trust me!)

"Alright calm down before you wake up the whole house!" I yelled back. I stuffed the recorder under my bed and into a pile of dirty clothes. What am I going to wear today? I scanned my floor (that's where I keep my clothes pretty much.)

"Hmm." I picked up one of my favorite bands t-shirt the legendary Beatles. And a pair of black leggings. (Look I'm not really a fashionista so don't judge.) And changed my bra and panties as well. (Just letting you know I'm not all scum.) I glanced at myself in the mirror which is something I rarely do.

"Oh my gods!" I whispered under my breath. My hair was just a catastrophe. I fumbled through my draws for a brush. When I finally found one I yanked it through my hair. And it hurt like bloody hell!

"Hurry up!" I cursed as I tried to untangle a fucking knot in my hair! Zia pounded loudly on my door.

"Oh fuck off would ya, I'm fucking busy right now!" I yelled angrily. I guess you can say I'm not much of a morning person either. I yanked the brush down with all my force. Let's just say it hurt A LOT! Finally my hair was back to normal and an angry Zia was waiting outside for me.

"Look Z I'm sorry for cursing at you, I didn't mean it!" I looked up at her amber eyes which shinned a little.

"It's fine Sadie, it's fine." she said back quietly. Now I'm not much of hugger either, actually when you think about it I'm not much of a anything. But I reached out and hugged Zia. She didn't understand at first what I was doing so she just stood their awkwardly.

"It's called a hug Zia!" I joked she smiled and hugged me back. So yeah my brother's girlfriend is my number one best friend, confusing much?

"Aww look a you guys all hug-zee!" I looked up to see Julian holding up a camera. There was a blinding flash and no doubt my surprise face was hilarious. I blinked and everything had pink and blue spots. I recovered and then chased after the pest. "I'll kill you!" I yelled. Julian ran as fast as he could jumping down the stairs and crash landing into none other than Carter. Now watching him and Carter fall together was one off the most funniest sights I have ever witnessed. It was hysterical! So instead of yanking Julian off of Carter and beating him to the pulp, I just stood their laugh like a madmen. Zia came by looked up and laughed beside me making Carter blush bright red. Julian tried to get up but ended up groaning in pain. I wiped away my tears and yanked the little fella off of Carter.

"Delete the photo kid or I'll post what happened on Youtube." I whispered and left still laughing at the memory. I grabbed a banana off of the marble counter and began peeling it. The phone rang so of course I had to answer it since I was the closes.

"What do you want?" (I know I'm so polite.)

"Wow just hearing your glum voice makes my heart sing." said a overly sarcastic yet familiar male voice.

"Who is this, like really I don't have time for stalkers." I snapped. He chuckled. My eyes widened. And I stopped spinning in my red spiny chair.

"Anubis?" again I said in surprise. Look I didn't even know he could use a phone, let alone know what it is.

"Wow that took you longer than I thought it would, who did you think it was?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know a stranger who got a hold of my number, like you." I said a bit flustered. (That's what speaking to a god can do to you.)

"Of course Sadie, because I'm definitely considered a stranger. By the way I recall you calling me your boyfriend." I groaned. Look what I have to deal with!

"Look Annie you're totally right, now tell me why your calling me." I laughed. I know calling him Annie annoys the heck out of him.

"First of all don't call me Annie. Second of all can't I just call you whenever I like since I love you? Third of all I called to ask you out on a proper date." I sucked in a lot of air. He said he loved me again which made me feel dizzy and he was asking me out on a real date.

"Don't know Anni- I mean Anubis, Carter and I are training." I said.

"Aw come on I know you can convince him." he whined. (Can gods whine?) "Please Sadie." he asked softly. Now I felt close to fainting. His voice had a lot of affect on me even through a phone.

"Yes, I mean fine i'll try."

"Good see you later tonight at 7 sharp girlfr-" but I hanged up the phone before he could finish. Now I had to do the hardest part, convince my over protective brother to let me go on a date with the god of funerals.

**Tune in to find out if Sadie goes on the date. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello amazing readers, sorry for the pain I may have put you through. Trust me this is NOT the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy. Thanks and please review!**

**Disclaimer:Do not own characters below.**

I sighed and collapsed back into my chair. What am I going to do? I thought spinning in my chair. (I don't know why but spinning always seems to make me feel better). I laughed now thinking about Julian and Carter again.

"Sadie? Are you alright or have you gone mental?" I stopped and glared at Carter.

"Nope just remembering your embarrassing fall!" I say bursting out laughing again. "You should've seen your face." I say now a bit more under control.

"Look Sadie I don't care about all that, just grow up okay and listen; me and you have to start training." (See look at him he's such a buzz kill!)

"Duh I know that, any who I was meaning to ask you something..." I gesture for him to sit down. He stares at me before sitting down. (I know he is so paranoid sometimes.)

"I-I wanted to ask you if...um I could go out tonight." I say looking at my shoes. I look at Carter who's sitting there with a hand under his chin and his eyebrows scrunched up. He's definitely thinking.

"Who are you going with?" He ask cautiously. I know that if I say a boy he's absolutely going to say no.

"My friends, you know from school like Lacey." He shivers at the memory of the dance.

"Okay fine but be back at 10:00 or I'll go and get you." He says sternly. I nod a grin at him. He looks at me like I'm crazy and I reach out and punch his arm.

"Thanks." I whisper. He smiles and punches me back.

Look training is really boring to talk about so I'll skip it. Plus I know you guys really want to hear about the date. Okay it was 6:30 and I hadn't taken a shower or dressed yet. So I ended class early and rushed to my room. I peeled my sweaty clothes off my body and ran into the shower. Most people shower with warm water but I prefer cold for some odd reason. I don't know I guess since my body felt hot and my nerves were going crazy. Any who the cold droplets soothed me and I patted myself dry and did a spell to magically dry my hair as well. (Look I was in a hurry) and I ran out of the bathroom in a crazy rush to find some one awfully familiar sitting on my bed, guess who?

"HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ANUBIS?" My heart felt like it leaped out of my chest and sprang back in.

** "**Wow language much?" he was sitting on the edge of my bed reading my favorite book, Harry Potter (don't tell Carter he'll think I'm nerd, even though HP is AA-Amazing!) Any who let's get back to the topic. He was looking incredibly hot as usual in black nice fitting skinny jeans and a white V-neck with his combat boots and signature black leather jacket. I don't know how long exactly I stared but when he looked up and saw me in just my towel he sprang out of the bed like some one just electrocuted his butt. It was quite hilarious if I do say so myself. So I laughed unable to hold it in. I felt the towel slip a little so I re-adjusted it so I had a tighter grip. I stared up at Anubis who's eyes were big and wide. Of course his cute surprise face made my weird self laugh even more. So naturally I collapsed on bed clutching my stomach from laughing so much.

"You kill me Anubis." I sighed. He stares at me in a weird daze like look, I wave my hand over his face, and he snaps out of it blushing bright red as he stares at me.

"Forgive, actually forgive me for coming without permission I didn't know you were in the bath." he looks down and up my body and clears his throat. I smile it was cute and funny to see him nervous around me. Like seriously he was suppose to be all big and mucho since he's a god and all but instead he's nervous. (I found it really adorable and attractive about him.)

"It's alright I don't really mind." I say turning away from him and looking through my draws for clothes. I can feel his eyes on my back and then swiftly look away. I find one of my favorite bra and panties combo and throw them over my shoulder carelessly, knowing they'd land on my bed. I find a pair of white stockings and hold onto them. I turn to see Anubis looking at them. He looks at me of course he blushes, and then he arches an eyebrow and says "Didn't strike me as a pink lace type of girl." I can see him register what he just said and look shocked at his own words. I chuckle softly.

"Well there's some things you don't know about me, and yet to find out." Which comes out sounding rather well...dirty when you think about. I fist palm myself mentally and curse under my breath. Anubis on the other hand smiles his eyes lighting up.

"Really? And when or where will I met this Sadie?" I turn and walk to my closet and pause.

"Tonight possibly, by the way about tonight where are we going?" Like really what am I going to wear?

"It's a surprise." he simply replies. I groan, my gods seriously the whole mystery date thing? I snatch a black dress and grab my underwear and bra and slam the bathroom door. I breathe in and out slowly. On the other side of the door is a really hot god waiting to see me. (No pressure at all!) I put my under clothing on then the annoying stockings and finally I slip on the small black thing. The dress stops maybe a couple inches before my knees. It's strapless it's not sleek but more like one of those dress you can spin in looking like a frilly blooming flower? (I know I'm pathetic when it comes to clothes.) Any who I inhale and exhale one last time before stepping out. Anubis looks up and whistles. His mouth turning up in a smile. Good he definitely approves. I go over to my jewelry station, box thingie or whatever. (Yeah I know you're shocked, but I'm not completely helpless) I hold up gold hoops, they look okay. I turn to Anubis who seems to have found great interest in his hands.

"Anubis." he looks at me smiles and then notices the hoops he shakes his head. I frown. Why? I mouth.

"Too flashy would distract me from your beautiful face." I laugh.

"What a romeo!" he laughs with me this time. And let me tell you his laugh is amazing it sounds like an bells chiming. (Just kidding but he did have a nice laugh.)

"Then you'd be my Juliet." he says softly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my what ever you call it. I finally decided on a pair of sliver etched rhinestone studs. They were the simplest I had. I plopped onto the side of my bed and slipped on my signature combat boots. I leaned back on my bed with the gorgeous gods of funerals laying next to me! (I know I am so glad I wasn't hyperventilating.) I felt Anubis reach out and stroke my cheek. His fingers leaving sparks and making shivers go down my spine. "Sadie Kane." his hot breath washed over my neck as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I sucked in some air as his lips left my cheek and he planted one on my lips. Something in me burned like fire running through my veins, in a good way. So I immediately slipped my fingers through his black hair and kiss him back fiercer than I ever had before. He was now hovering over me, his elbows propped at either sides of my hips. He kissed me back his mouth pressing harder against mine and his tongue roaming freely in mine. Now I am not much of a expert at snogging I mean Liz and Em told me all about it, but all I can say is I snogged the heck out of that boy! (Just saying!) Any ways so yeah we were kissing each other rather passionately our limbs entwined with each other. I tugged his jacket off because it was rather annoying, I didn't mean it in a let's undress way. But Anubis stopped stared at me while he gasped for air,and then he shrugged and gripped my hips tighter and trailed kisses down my neck. Now I've never been kissed on the neck or anything but the feel of his lips on the skin of my neck made a weird sound come out of me. Anubis smiled against my skin and that's when things became complicated.

The door opened to reveal a surprised Carter and Zia. Carter looked like he just got punched in the face and then won the lottery. So yeah his surprise face was hideous. He recovered and ran to my bed. Anubis jumped off of me and then was chased by Carter screeching A LOT of curses that would make my mom wrinkle her noise in disgust. Carter pulled his staff out of the Daut with murderous eyes. Anubis apologized a billion times repeating he thought that I told him that we were dating and that we were going out on our date. I sat up and hopped off the bed blocking Anubis from Carter.

"Oh I can see that you guys are close, alright!" he screamed. Zia tried to calm him and told him to shut up before he woke up the house. I asked as well but he stared at me in disgust. I shrank back into Anubis's arms. "Get out and never come back, or I'll blow you to bits in 10 seconds!" his voice was lower but still held its I'm going to kill you tone. Anubis stepped away from my arms looking seriously shaken up and kissed me lightly on the head which caused Carter to raise his staff. Then he disappeared into black mist.

Carter threw his staff up into the air which disappeared into the Daut. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I trusted you, I trusted you to tell me the truth." he sighed sadly I could see his fist shaking at his sides. I stepped forward but he stepped back and he turned and left without another word. Zia stared at the ground and then looked at me her amber eyes burning with mixed emotions.

"He cares about you Sadie and you should've told him the truth or even me." she whispered and turned.

"Wait!" I called she looked back. "I'm sorry for not telling you." I could feel my tears begin to leave hot trails on my cheeks.

Zia shook her head and whispered "Don't say sorry to me." and left. I sank to the floor and sobbed into my hands. I messed everything up hopelessly. I was banned to see my boyfriend, and I lost my brother and best friend's trust all in one bloody day.

** What did y'all think was it bad-good-okay-too intimate. Also sorry for the rather depressing ending! Will update if chapter reaches ideal reviews!**


	5. Author note

**Hello beautiful people of the web. I can't believe I reached 34 please keep em coomin! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I had typical "Mac problems" so yeah...sorry. Also for the first time ever I will answer peoples comments from my review page but only some K.**

Pepperoni Zebra 7/16/12 . chapter 1

I like it, but it is a little cheesy.

**Sorry I covered my story in cheese and then baked it with another layer of american cheese and sprinkled some cheese on top. I just tend to like to write predictable and hilarious things, but thanks.**

DawnCat2476 7/27/12 . chapter 4

It's a really nice storyline but there is one thing; Sadie is supposed to have a British accent so maybe you could work on the way she speaks. Otherwise, good job :)

**Yeah I kinda forget sometimes because I'm a like a totally american girl haha lol. Just kidding with the exaggeration. So anyways sorry I tried but I forget a lot like when I put "mom" instead of "mum" really trust me I was ripping my hair out! But anyways thank you, love ;p.**

**SkyHighFan ****7/16/12 . chapter 3**

Hey at least if Carter and Sadie kill each other Anubis can give them a really nice funeral!

**HAHA I know right, I thought that too!**

Fatty Waffey 7/16/12 . chapter 4

You earned a cookie and a follower just for writing this chapter. Good job. :)

**Thank you Fatty Waffey your like one of my favorites :) Also I learned what a cookie is so OMFG thanks!**

**Okay to all the people that said it was a very sad chapter yeah I know I get...sorry it just felt right. Alright with out further a doo here is chapter five. Turn the page.**


	6. Chapter 5

My life is ruined. My brother hates me, my best friend is ignoring me, and my boyfriend is gone out of my life forever. I know I may be exaggerating a bit but that's how this whole situation feels; hopeless! Look at me I'm all dressed up in raggedy clothes moping about in bed listening to Adele! (It's pathetic.) But I can't go out there and see their faces again...I just can't. It's all so frustrating! *Screams into pillow*

"Sadie? Um dinner's here you got to go downstairs and eat." says Walt through the closed door.

"I'm not hungry!" my voice comes out muffled by the pillow. The door opens a bit and Walt's head pops out the side scowling at me.

"Now you can't possibly think that I believe that? Do you?" he questions me. I sit up in bed, cross my arms and scowl back at him defiantly.

"Either way I'm not going and you can't make me eat." I challenge. His face cracks in a wide mischievous grin.

"Or can I?" My amulet begins to glow, but before I can do anything I am teleported to the balcony. Cold wind sweeps my hair past my face tickling my nose annoyingly. I swear under my breath. He's gonna get it!

"So nice of you to join us Sadie." says Zia politely her eyes down cast. Pain surges through my chest. She'll never forgive me I think dejectedly. My eyes sting but I hold it in. I force a smile and nod. I look down at my plate, tonight were having chinese food lovely. My stomach grumbles.

"Look like somebody's hungry." says Walt sitting across from me and next to Jaz. I glare at him but not without smiling a little. At least someone noticed. It's probably been weeks maybe even a month that I had dinner on the balcony with everybody. I still ate but only early in the morning or late at night, I still trained the initiates but avoided Carter at all means.

"Yeah." I say in a quiet voice avoiding everyone's stares. Dinner was awkwardly quiet no one spoke a word only the occasional splash of Philip our pink crocodile. Finally Alyssa one of our younger but still powerful initiates spoke up,

"Hey! Listen up, I do not like quiet time at the table. It makes me sad to see our family bad to each other. Carter is mad at Sadie for nothing. Families aren't suppose to fight. Now make up!" she banged her spoon on the table to make a point. Nobody moved or said anything. I personally was stunned. (Yeah I know Sadie Kane stunned who knew.) But her words hit me hard. 'Families aren't suppose to fight' echoed in my head over and over again. It reminded me so much of what my mum would say. When no one spoke Alyssa huffed angrily and ran out of the room crying. Jaz and I got up at the same time. I nodded for her to go after her.

"Alyssa!" yelled Jaz softly as she ran after her. I sunk back into the seat. And for the first time (in a long time) I looked at Carter. He was rubbing his temples with his fingers as if a weight load of stress were on his shoulders.

"She's right Carter." I whispered. His eyes flickered towards mine, rage filled them.

"You want me to apologize for you lying to me about going out at night, only to find you smooching the god of funerals in your bedroom?" he yelled incredulously. Everyone in the room gasped and my cheeks reddened. Now I was angry. You don't see me yelling embarrassing or private things about Carter! (Well...to our initiates)

"You had to just say that out loud for the whole world to hear! You don't hear me screaming 'Carter likes to were women's clothing' to the whole world!" I hissed. Everyone gasped again their eyes darting between Carter and I like a tennis match. Carter's eyes widened and gleamed in fury.

"That wasn't my fault you did a fuh-eaking spell on me!" he yelled.

"And you LOVED it!" I yelled back. Carter's fist trembled at his sides. Man I must of gotten him worked up. I smiled. He pushed a trembling hand through his curly brown hair.

"Look I'm the one in charge-" but I cut him off.

"Yeah is that what you said to Zia last night?" I cocked my head to a side, my arms crossed. Carter and Zia both turned as bright as tomato's. I laughed.

"SHUT UP SADIE, JUST SHUT UP AND GROW UP!" yelled Zia in my face and then she turned and left the room. I tripped backwards like a scarred, surprised, and stupid idiot. Now she hates me I thought scared out of my wits.

"Look at what you've done Sadie always ruining everything." I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. Carter waved a hand to silence me. He turned and ran after Zia. It felt like a million bolts of lighting stabbed my heart. I hugged my arms and sank to knees and sobbed. Carter's angry face flashed through my mind his words buzzing in my head. I do ruin everything. Whispers were going about around the room. I wiped my head and gave everyone one of my famous death glares. Some winced, some hid, some even staggered back.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM'S AND DON'T SAY A SINGLE WORD, NOW!" I screeched in a hoarse voice. (Which made me even scarier.) Everyone left and to my surprise without a single peep. I sat there for a long period of time my bum became numb (ha see what I did there) from the icy pavement. My face was buried in my arms which were wrapped around my knees hugging them close to my body. So basically I was in a cocoon of my limbs (when I put it like that it sounds rather repulsive.) Okay I was huddled in a ball, that you see three year old's do often? Well I tried let's get back to the sad story. So I was sitting on the floor for a while in utter and complete misery, when I felt more like heard a presence appear a couple of feet next to me. I looked up and saw a black misty shadowy figure next to me. At first I felt panic swell inside of me. What if it was an enemy or bad monster? I stood up quickly and wiped my staff from the Daut and prepared myself. But soon I saw a pale hand appear and a gleam of a gold necklace and I knew it was Anubis. I ran to tackle my forming boyfriend. My body hit his soft familiar jacket and his smell overwhelmed my senses. I clutched him tightly to my body like I never wanted to let go. Soon as his complete body appeared and his arms wrapped themselves around me pulling me into a tight hug. We stood in silence for a while, my fingers traveled down his leather back trying to memorize the cold texture and imprint it in my mind forever. And before I knew it I found myself sobbing into his chest. (In my defense I was unstable at the moment and couldn't help myself) He stroked my back and kissed my head which caused me to cry even louder. Look I'm not some cry baby it's just I missed him a lot and my whole family hated me at the moment. (Or so I thought.)

"Sadie whatever happened to you doesn't matter, I'm here now it's going to be okay." he mummers in my ear. I take in a sharp inhale.

"No it's not." my voice cracks. I step back away from his inviting arms, away from his hurt face. Away from Anubis. And run.

**Aw Cliff-hanger sorry babes but a writer does what a writer gots to do! Review it and maybe I'll upload the intense next chapter quicker;) No but seriously review in french-spanish-english I need some feedback. Thank you and good day/evening/night wherever your fabulous butt is. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello patient readers this may be the last update you'll see in months since school is starting for me in a few days but hey high school is a pain (so no I'm not in collage!) Alright I won't waste anymore of your time. WARNING: story contains some spilled Salt.**

Carter was right. I ruin everything. My brother's trust, my friendship with Zia, and now my relationship with Anubis. So here I am the stubborn and strong Sadie Kane running away like a coward. Have you ever wondered when did your life go wrong? I don't know but everything is completely lost to me at this point.

My breathing is rough as I inhale the sharp cold air through my nose and exhale through my mouth. I pass by everything in a blur; not caring where I'm going. All I want is just to escape everything and everyone as fast as possible. The lights shimmer a bit at the the thought and the cars seemed to have become muted. I turn around some corner when I run into a trashcan and blindly trip over. I push out my hands to brace myself for the fall but I'm too slow and my head hits the cement. It hurts so much. But I manage to lift my body off the ground ignoring the huge pounding in my head and drag myself to the nearest bench. I can feel some wet blood spill down my head and I clutch my stomach. I feel dizzy (and yes to clear it up not in a good way!) I look around and try to distract myself from thinking about blo- well you know so I don't throw up. There's a lot of trees a statue dedicated to some famous American, and nearby is a colorful playground with swings. Hmm looks like I found myself in a park. The sky is pretty dark maybe I should head back soon the guys will be wori- I cut off the ridiculous thought. Worried? If anything they'd be glad maybe even celebrating by now.

"They'd probably be happy if I never went back home again." I said out loud to myself.

"Who said I would be happy if you never came back?" I whip my head back to see Walt standing there with his hands in his pockets and his jaw set. My god I forgot about Walt! How could I have? How did he get here or know where I was? Questions buzz in my head rapidly.

"Answer me Kane who said I would be happy if you never came back?" he said rather loudly. His fist tightened and his eyes gleamed. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Nobody did, actually.

"Thought so." he whispered. We stared at each other in silence. The silence soon became to long to be comfortable let alone bearable for me.

"Look Walt I appreciate you coming out here for your concern. But you don't get it I ruined everything I lost it all and I can't go back!" I practically yelled as I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked up at Walt who starred at the ground sadly. I knew it hurt for him to lose a friend, but he deserved better.

"It's for the best Walt you were a good friend, and I'm glad you cared for me like a sister." I tried to smile but he still didn't look up or move. So I walked up to him and hugged him. He was motionless for a while but soon his arms tightened around my back and he rested his head on the crook of my neck. He was warm and familiar and reminded me of home and the memories we shared. It hurt more than I thought it would. Leaving was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever do. I cried soundlessly into his shoulder because it was also the scariest. I felt his hand stroke my back comfortingly. I've never felt so sad or so cared for in that moment in my life. I moved back slightly to look at his face. His brown sorrowful eyes met mine.

"I'll miss you." I whispered into his ear and then I kissed his cheek. His big hands cupped my face and then he did the most surprising thing I could ever expect. He kissed me. Not on the cheek but on my lips. And I did one of the most surprising things as well. I kissed him back.

** Damn was that a short chapter or what? Sorry about that the next one will be longer promise! But hey the drama made it up! DON'T HATE ME because sanubis didn't explode in this chapter it'll get it's fair share next time. Or will it? Now the big question is who will Sadie end up with? REVIEWS WILL Help the next chapter update sooner, just saying!Oh p.s 100+ could shorten the month to two weeks ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

** Hello beautiful probably scared faces. No need to be the story will be as confusing as ever! Well anyways hope it doesn't make you want to throw a brick at my face. Review!(No seriously review)**

**Characters belong to Rick (who omg got a tumblr!)**

Everything felt so right but was so wrong. Walt had a girlfriend and I had a boyfriend. We were just friends. But none of these thoughts stopped him from circling his arm's around my waist and me wounding my arms around his neck. He hugged me closer to him like he never wanted to let go. His soft, firm lips pressed harder on mine deepening the kiss. I felt warm and dizzy and confused. I felt like I was floating in the air and I felt undeniably happy and I liked it. Maybe hitting my head on the cement produced weird visions? I wondered to myself. I skimmed my fingers through his hair, it was soft but rough. No, this is not an illusion. I am really kissing Walt! I unwrapped my arms and pushed him back. He tripped back a little and looked at me in shock.

"This is wrong. Walt we can't do...this!" I almost screamed. My head felt so high and light. I felt like I was going to pass out any second. My vision swirled and my knee's shook. Walt stepped forward to catch me but I held out an arm to stop him. His face portrayed his hurt.

"Sadie I'm so s-" but everything turned black with red spots, and then I was gone.

Where am I? Everything was pitch black. I didn't hear anything either or feel anything either. I must of passed out on Walt! I thought. Then out of nowhere a light shinned. No, not a white light (psh I am not dead! It takes more to kill a Kane, especially I the Sadie Kane). It was like a variety of colors like a colorful disco ball. I wanted to walk towards it but I couldn't move. But that didn't seem to matter the light seemed to grow bigger and shine brighter. As if It were a flame consuming a page, slowly the black canvas of a background peeled away to show a familiar vast field. Soon all the black was gone. I gasped out loud. I was back, I was home. Not England, not Brooklyn, but L.A where I was born. It was like a dream brought to life. I had little memory of my childhood here, but now standing here it feels like I've been here my whole life. The sun shine's like the disco ball in the cloudless blue sky as a cool breeze blows by. I close my eyes just to feel the presence of the place.

"Sadie, honey what are you doing up there all by yourself?" says a cheerful high voice. No way! I turn around to see my warm and alive mother smiling at me. Its like looking into a mirror. Same bright blue eyes framed by long curly dark eyelashes, same caramel straight blond hair. I can't help myself as I run to her arm's. But I don't feel her warmth just yet, because literally everything is in slow motion. The grass blades bend slowly as the wind blows. The wind blows by so slow you can catch the shape of it's rolls. My muscles move just an inch in 30 seconds. "W-ha-t-?" I manage to say in a minute. Then everything comes crashing back and I trip into my mother's arms. She laughs softly and hugs me tighter dropping kisses on my head. I sigh a relief and look up but when I do she's gone. Just like that. Tears roll down my cheeks I barley even notice them. I'm back in the darkness. There's no disco ball this time. It feels like I've been trapped in this darkness for hours. All of sudden my shoulders begin to shake, the feel of fingers on my skin brings me back to reality.

"Sadie wake up, PLEASE Sadie don't go!" whispers a familiar voice. I slowly open my eyes to meet worried chocolate brown one's. Anubis. He smiles at me and blinks away oh my gods is that a tear? He leans in his forehead touches mine and he drops a kiss on my nose. The tender action sparks up my body.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Sadie please promise me." he says with so much emotion and conviction I can only nod. Then he does what I so achingly wanted he finally kisses me. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down with me onto the bed. He kisses me gently like I'm the most precious thing in the world, and it's wonderful to feel this much love. But I don't want softness. I rake my fingers through his hair and press my lips harder onto his, kissing him with raw and little rough passion. He understands and immediately complies. Were tangled up in the sheets, sending each other secret messages with each touch. My fingers find the hem of Anubis's shirt I don't even notice the color as I toss it over my shoulder. Now I'm on top of him so**{A/N don't freak out Sadie's 15th birthday passed by already, k but that doesn't change the situation :NO Lemon sorry Kent and James ;p}**I get a good look at him. Damn he's so hot it's not so surprising since he's a god. But still my gods happy birthday to me! Is all I can help thinking. He looks up at me and winks.

"Are you ogling Lady Kane?" he says with fake surprise. I roll my eyes. What did I do to deserve him?

"Gods Anubis your so annoying, but yes I'm staring at you." he laughs and slides me beneath him and props his elbows on either side of my hips.

"Annoying yes but you find it very attractive and sexy about me." he whispers in my ear. I laugh at his attempt to swoon me. He looks at me with mock hurt. I stroke his cheek and pretend to be sorry for hurting his ego. He leans in to kiss me but I roll off the bed and stand up. I begin to walk towards the door but his arms wrap themselves around my waist and he pulls me back so I'm sitting on his lap. I turn to look at him a little bit angry. But my anger dissolves when I see the pout on his face. I sigh and kiss him. He wants to snog but I don't let him. We pull apart both breathing hard.

"Alright Anubis we kissed and sort of made out in my bed, now go put your shirt on and leave or stay. I'm going to take a shower and then go downstairs." I say as I get off his lap and search for a towel.

"Alright Sades I'm going to stay but I think I want to take a shower too..." I look up at him when he says shower. There's a knowing smirk on his face. Whoa no way! He did not just imply what I think he did? Anubis and I in the shower? My cheeks blush at the thought of it and my jaw falls in shock.

"NO AND KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" I half yell at him and stumble into the bathroom. I hear him laugh on the other side of the door.

"Just playing with you Kane!" then I hear a portal form and leave. Gods he almost gave me a heart attack! Ugh hormonal boys and their innuendos even worse gods. I undress then turn on the water with a shaky hand and step in the shower. I wash my body and hair in a frenzy. I step out of the steamy bathroom and run to my drawers and get dressed. I sit on the edge of my bed and tie up my combat boots. Then there's a knock on my door. I don't care who it is so I yell "Come in!" (And I'll admit that was pretty stupid...) The door opens and reveals a very guilty looking Walt.

** Hello people this is Jen and I just want to say thanks for sticking with me and reviewing it means a lot! I know my story isn't as good as other sanubis fics but thanks and I hope you liked this chapter. (Plus y'all got some Sanubis sexy time so review!) Now I'm going to be my selfish self again and trick your minds MAWAHAHA (evil face and thunder) jk that's pretty corny. Alright why is Walt so guilty looking, huh besides the obvious? Did a little somebody tell someone about a little incident in the park? Is sanubis truly back together? Is Sadie forgiven? Well looks like y'all got a lot of adding to favorites and following plus reviewing to do because well you know I'm a bitch! **

**Enjoy your lives Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow readers! I missed you, and sorry for the unfortunately long wait but I did warn you. Okay so here's the deal I'm not sure if I should continue to write after this story. And no I don't mean just this story well I mean kinda Forevver. Now I know none of y'all will care but I feel that writing fanfics is just another excuse to skip things in my life (not mention how I feel like I'm losing my touch in the art of copy cating) and that the constant weight of pleasing you guys is sort of well...stressful not by much but what I mean is I'm not sure anymore. **

**but you still get my sorta not sure last chapter!**

_Never_

This is Sadie, and strangely I have nothing much to say except for one thing. (Well more like a topic) Walt. Why? Seriously what possessed him to run off and tell Jaz he kissed me? Didn't he understand that it was...well that he could've kept it a secret? Then there's the matter of Jaz. I don't even want to know what she thinks of me now.

"Walt-I...don't understand we, you could of kept it between us?" I say to the wall I face, my eyes trying to look at anywhere but his. He sits opposite of me on my bed. I wait for an answer but I hear nothing. I turn to find him staring at my purple blanket with a guilty expression. I know what he's feeling too, every time I look at him all I can think about is the kiss. I look away but not before his eyes meet mine. Those set and determined dark brown eyes that make me feel nervous and jittery. We stare at each other no words need to be exchanged. But Walt breaks this understanding.

"Sadie there's only one reason why it's because...I love you." Love! Love? Walt Stone my best friend my only friend in the universe that doesn't hate me; loves me? No, it was just a kiss. How could one thing suddenly change his mind? Even though I can't say that I regret or didn't I liked it. Ugh gods, I love Walt. I love his smile, his laugh, his personality, the way he can make me feel safe and secured. But I love Walt as friend nothing more. Right?

"Sadie I love you and I think I want to be more than just a friend." there's a edge of uncertainty in his voice. (He wants to be _more_ than friends) Why did he have to make this harder on me? Seriously? I love Walt but I love Anubis too. Gods how could he be so-so I don't know, unthoughtful about the situation! I can't let him go on I have to stop him. But how? I'd have to tell him that I need time or something. (Yeah cause that's a great idea!) I cleared my throat and looked down at my hands because I knew what I was about to say would hurt badly.

"Look Walt I'm in love with Anubis" I gulped. Just rip off the bandage Sadie nice and easy. "but I love you too but more as a um friend." I looked away again. I am a horrible person I thought over and over again as we sat in a painfully long silence. I don't know if this means where not friends anymore but it will definitely never be the same. There was a loud knock at the door that startled us both out of the tension. I looked at Walt to see his pain filled eyes staring back at me. I hate myself for doing this to him.

"Come in." I called.

"Gods, Sadie we've been look-" Jaz stopped as she entered the room and saw Walt and I together. Emotions crossed her face; sadness, pain, disbelief, and betrayal. I saw her shoulders physically shake but it looked more like from an eternal pain. She turned, walked then stopped right in front of the door. I could hear her rapid breathes and sniffling from all the way across my room. We made her cry. I made her cry.

"Jaz look I can-" I began.

"No seriously Sadie there's no need! I didn't want to be- never mind...I'll just leave you two alone." she croaked. And then she was out of the room in a blur. I can't believe I just let it happen again. I made another person I love hate me. I hurt two people today. I'm a cheater. I'm a liar. I'm the worst friend and the worst sister ever. I'm nothing. I ran out the room.

Jaz POV

I can't believe she really did that she was my friend. My best friend here and Walt. Who kissed Sadie. He loves her. I was just his little practice dummy. That's all I ever was. I should've known-

"Jaz please give me a chance to make things right!" huffed Sadie as she ran to catch up to me. What doesn't she understand I already know she likes Walt and he likes her! I ran faster down the hall the white walls blurring around me. I'm not a cry baby but Walt sure did break my heart.

"Jaz, PLEASE wait up!" yelled Sadie I could hear the guilt and desperation in her voice. Why should she be guilty, huh? She has Walt and he truly loves her. So why Sadie why are you desperately trying to get to me? I freeze and turn around to get knocked over by Sadie. We hit the floor. Boy did that hurt it's like wind got knocked out of me. Damn she's heavy.

"Get off of me, NOW!" I yell. She rolls off groaning and cursing. I try to move but end up wincing and cursing too. My head and back feel like they got hit by brick hard pillows. A healing spell may fix the head drama. I reach into the Daut but feel nothing. Not again! I left it in the nursing center. I curse under my breath.

"What is it?" ask Sadie. I almost forgot she was here. I turn to glare at her.

"I forgot my wand and I want to do healing spell thanks to the almost concussion you gave me." I look away annoyed that I was even chased in the first place. It should have been Walt chasing after me.

"Here let me do it." She reaches out and pulls her wand. Ha, like she knows the spell! She extends her wand towards me and says "Ter-at." **{Made it up no hitting me with pillows por favor} **Looks like I was wrong. Soon the pounding is flooded with relief. Then she did it to herself and we were both pain free. Well except for my broken heart and betrayed feelings.

"Jaz please let me speak to you" I didn't say anything, so she continued "look I know Walt told you we kissed and I'm not gonna lie because you deserve more than the truth, but I don't like Walt the same way he likes me. Yes, Jaz I'm so sorry for kissing him in the first place. I get it if you hate me." I stared at the gray carpet for a long time. She did kiss Walt, she doesn't love him the same way, and she's very sorry. Well that's a lot to take in.

"Sadie I don't hate you. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." I whispered half to myself.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Forgiveness. Can I forgive? Yes. Will I ever forget? No.

"Yes Sadie as time goes by I can forgive you but I will never forget this." To see Sadie cry made me want to cry too because even if I forgive her, we both know nothing will ever be the same. Not after today.

Sadie's POV

Will Anubis forgive me?

**That's it the last line of this chapter. So keep that in mind. Will Anubis forgive but never forget? W'ell see soon in the most likely last installment of A Knock at the Door. NEVER FORGET TO FOLLOW AND REVIEW PIKACHU!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back sorry no internet at home...and i know this kinda a short but promise to make it up as soon as I can. Thanks guys for being awesome.**

(This takes place the next day)

"Sadie you don't need to tell me, I already know." I don't need to say anything else. It's pretty pointless really. I'm a lying cheater and he knows that and now it's well...over. I can't help but be angry at myself. "Then I don't need to get into detail." I barley mumble under my breath. But as a jackal headed god with acute hearing way beyond my own; he hears me. I don't even need to see his face to know that it frowning at me. Which worries me. Is he going to spill it now? Am I even ready to say goodbye yet?

"Oh, will you stop thinking that I don't love you?" he cries out clearly peeved. (which is one of my many specialties)

"What am I suppose to think, I cheated on you!" by the end of the sentence I'm practically yelling and slightly teary eyed. (As I said, _slightly_ okay I wasn't sobbing or anything)

"Sadie I know you did and yelling it in my face won't make it any better. Look did you think that I came into this relationship thinking that there wouldn't be any mistakes? I'm over 1,000 years old and your 15, all these years made me more understanding and patient. You were confused or maybe you really do love Walt but either way I love you liar, cheater or not." his voice is so soft, so gentle as he stares at me in the eyes with all his love and understanding. I just don't understand how someone like him can love and easily forgive someone like _me_. But he does naturally. How can he bare to live with me? (Seriously? I still don't know...)

"I love you Anubis I always will, and I don't like Walt the same way he-" but Anubis stops me as he leans forward and whispers "Shut up Kane." I freeze in confusion. Wait, what? But my thoughts soon vanish completely as his arms wrap themselves around my back pulling me into a hug. His warm chest and scent fills me with the sensation of relief, hope and comfort. This is where I belong in Anubis's arms. Not Walt's. I bury my face into the crook of his neck and close my eyes. I listen to the fast beating of his heart the most beautiful sound ever. And in the first time in a long time (very long time) I feel sure and happy about us. I sigh. No tears for once thank gods. Anubis kisses my forehead softly reassuring me that all is forgiven and that I am safe in his arms. "I love you Sadie Kane don't forget that okay?"

I nod and whisper back "Forever Annie." I can feel his body shake from laughter. So here I am sitting against Anubis, the incredibly gorgeous Egyptian god of funerals, who's still my boyfriend?

"What am I going to do with you Kane?" I wound my fingers with his and look up.

"You can always kiss me." I mummer and smile invitingly. I can see the hesitation in his eyes but he doesn't make a move. I'll admit I feel a bit disappointed.

"Kisses need to be earned." He states matter of factly. I sigh, understanding the fact that he's right. I was selfish to think that he'd automatically listen. Our relationship needs to be repaired and if it takes a month I'll just have to follow. I grab his hand a pull him up with me. A confused expression washes over him but I just tug his hand for him to follow me out the door.

"Look we gotta go figure out this mess with Carter, okay." he nods and follows me down the hall. It's a silent and short journey to Carter's room. I knock on his door. My nerves going crazy as I feel my arm tremble once more as I knock again. The door opens on the third exposing Carter in his nerdy glory. When I mean nerdy, I mean in his Pokemon pajama pants that he so dearly loves.

"Sadie?" he ask in surprise and then folds me in a hug. It was weird I'll say that much. "How did you-where were you? Are you hurt? Oh gods I'm so sorry Sadie I-" I shush him with my finger and smile a bit.

"I came here to apologize-ah don't interrupt. Okay I'm sorry for not telling you long ago that I was sorta dating a god in our case Anubis. I didn't mean what I said at dinner and your right I do ruin everything. But I want to fix things, fix us. And I-I love you Carter and Zia too. Can you forgive me?" I inhale deeply afterwards and I look up at to see Carter smiling.

"Sure Sadie I'll forgive _you. _I never thought you were so soft oww-" I punch him in the arm to shut him up.

"Where's Zia?" I ask. I step in his room and scan the room. I see rumpled sheets and hear the shower on. Oh. "Is Zia taking a shower in your bedroom?" I ask curiously. (And he freaks out when I make out with Anubis!) I turn to see him having a quiet talk with Anubis. I cross my arms and stare at them suspiciously. "What's that Carter? Sadie's delicate-what?" I say furiously. They both look up startled. "Hmm no, no go on! I'll just sit on your _rumpled_ bed and wait for Zia to get out of _your_ shower." I say with thick sarcasm. Surprisingly though Carter stays calm. "Look Sadie I didn't mean to offend you, and yes Zia slept over. She still has the nightmares." Sure that's all. I look away uncaringly.

"Fine just tell Zia to met me downstairs." I grab Anubis's hand a guide him down the hall again. My stomach grumbles.

"Whoa did you hear that it sounded like Ammit on a bad day." I slap his arm but not without blushing a little. It's great to have things back to normal after all the family drama and chaos going on. You'd think Apophis was rising again with the way thing are around here.

**Hey readers sorry for being a shitty writer but things have been hetic around here (j'ai suis desole) okay so guess what I'm making another chapter to make it up to you, unless you don't want me to? Anyways thanks for the continuous support and i'm starting a book of my own a dystopian novel. Anyways garcias I love you all and Please review or not!**


End file.
